


Маленькие слабости

by Astrellka



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, Foot Fetish, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Romance, фанфику 10 лет, я не знаю почему Санджи не мог все сделать сам
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27323950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrellka/pseuds/Astrellka
Summary: Санджи поранил ногу. Таймлайн - до встречи с Чоппером.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 9





	Маленькие слабости

Санджи хромал.  
  
Совсем чуть-чуть, почти незаметно. Во всяком случае, никто, кроме Зоро, не обратил на это внимания. Просто зеленоволосый мечник за месяцы совместного плавания отчего-то выучил все движения повара, и когда тот стал немножко приволакивать левую ногу, в голове у Ророноа словно тревожный колокольчик прозвенел. Понаблюдав за Санджи некоторое время, он убедился, что не ошибся.  
  
\- Эй, Завитушка, что у тебя с ногой? – поинтересовался фехтовальщик во время обеда.  
  
Повар вздрогнул — всего на мгновение! — но тут же сделал удивлённое лицо:  
  
\- А что с ногой? Всё в порядке. Добавки хочешь?  
  
Добавку Зоро хотел, но щедрое предложение Санджи только убедило его в своих подозрениях: раньше дополнительную порцию любвеобильный кок предлагал только Нами. Что-то было не так, и, дождавшись, пока Санджи скроется на кухне, а остальные пираты с набитыми животами разбредутся отдыхать, мечник пинком ноги распахнул дверь на камбуз. Повар, внимательно изучавший лодыжку той ноги, которая вызвала у Зоро подозрения, вздрогнул и попытался спрятать босую ступню под стул.  
  
\- Ну-ка, показывай! – тоном, не терпящим возражений, сказал фехтовальщик.  
  
Санджи с кислым видом поднял ногу. Зоро присел на корточки, чтобы лучше рассмотреть. На злополучной лодыжке красовался огромный нарыв.  
  
\- И давно это у тебя? – поинтересовался мечник.  
\- После Острова Стрекоз, - мрачно ответил Санджи. – Похоже, какая-то тварь меня всё-таки укусила.  
  
Ророноа присвистнул: Остров Стрекоз они оставили позади пять дней назад, высадившись буквально на пару часов, чтобы пополнить запасы воды. Изначально предполагалось провести на нём гораздо больше времени, чтобы Лог Пос успел адаптироваться к его магнитному полю, но Зоро и Санджи, назначенные Луффи главными водоносами, еле успели унести ноги от полчищ летающих насекомых, каждое из которых было размером с ворону.  
  
Зоро потыкал пальцем в лодыжку. Санджи взвыл и попытался его лягнуть.  
  
\- Издеваешься??? – глаза, а вернее, единственный глаз кока, видимый из-под пушистой чёлки, метал молнии в адрес фехтовальщика.  
\- Надо вскрыть нарыв.  
\- Да ты просто гений, Голова-трава! – издевательски протянул Санджи. – И как это я сам не догадался? ИДИОТ, Я НЕ МОГУ ДОТЯНУТЬСЯ ДО НЕГО!!! МНЕ НЕУДОБНО!!!  
  
В подтверждении своих слов повар ткнул ножом в болячку, как назло, расположенную с задней стороны ноги. И правда – чтобы вскрыть нарыв, Санджи приходилось изворачиваться ужом и работать ножом чуть ли не вслепую.  
  
Вж-жик! Вж-жик!  
  
Этот дурак ещё не успел закрыть рот, а Зоро уже невозмутимо убирал катану в ножны. С ноги Санджи на пол камбуза капала кровь.  
  
\- Не благодари, - самодовольно сказал мечник.  
\- ИДИОТ! – от крика Санджи жалобно зазвенели сковородки. – Думаешь, этого достаточно? Нужно почистить рану и забинтовать ногу.  
\- Вы опять? – Нами заглянула в дверь, и Санджи тут же спрятал пострадавшую конечность под стул. – Что случилось?  
\- О, ничего, Нами-сан! – от дурацкого выражения, появляющегося на лице кока каждый раз, когда навигатор обращала на него внимание, Зоро даже сплюнул. – Всё в порядке, не беспокойтесь!  
  
Когда за девушкой закрылась дверь, Санджи сурово взглянул на фехтовальщика:  
  
\- Значит, так. Будешь обрабатывать рану, пока не заживёт.  
\- Сдурел? Пусть Нами обрабатывает. Или Луффи. Или Усопп.  
\- Сам сдурел! Как я могу показаться Нами-сан в таком безобразном виде? Луффи, тот просто оторвёт мне ногу, а про Усоппа я даже не говорю. Так что не отлынивай! Аптечка вон в том ящике.  
  
Зоро вздохнул. Ну почему, почему получается так, что он всегда словно привязан к этому идиоту? За водой – Зоро и Санджи, помогать противному коку на кухне – снова Ророноа… И вот сейчас опять. «Нет, про Луффи и Усоппа, этот дурак всё правильно сказал, конечно, - размышлял мечник, промывая рану на лодыжке повара. – Но Нами, в конце концов, девушка, почему не она? Так, теперь бинты…»  
  
Фехтовальщик уселся на пол, чтобы было удобнее бинтовать, ловко подхватил раненую ногу повара… и неожиданно замер, поражённый её изяществом. Ступни у Санджи были узкие, словно у девушки, с длинными аккуратными пальцами. Под тонкой кожей светились голубые вены, а тоненькие косточки Зоро мог, казалось, пересчитать пальцами, все до одной. С трудом верилось, что эти хрупкие ноги могут быть смертоносным оружием. «А Санджи, вот дурак, почему-то больше бережёт руки», - непонятно почему подумал мечник, и от этих странных, несвойственных ему мыслей Зоро отчего-то разволновался. В сильных ладонях фехтовальщика ступня невозможно зловредного и язвительного кока казалась совсем крохотной, словно игрушечной, трогательно-беззащитной и невероятно прекрасной…  
  
\- Эй, Голова-трава, ты заснул, что ли? – голос владельца невероятно прекрасной ступни бесцеремонно ворвался в такие очень опасные мысли.  
\- Сейчас…  
  
Бинтовать ногу Санджи было чертовски трудно. С одной стороны, Ророноа держал её так аккуратно, словно она была целиком из хрусталя, и одно неловкое движение могло бы разрушить её совершенную красоту. А с другой… С другой стороны Зоро раздирало невыносимое, непреодолимое желание касаться этой тонкой изящной ступни, ласкать и трогать её. Не удержавшись, Зоро нежно провёл большим пальцем по ребру стопы, и блондин недовольно пошевелил пальцами. Это вышло так неожиданно чувственно, что фехтовальщика аж в жар бросило… Нет, закончить поскорее с этой дурацкой перевязкой и пойти купаться… Так, осталось только протянуть бинт под стопой, чтобы лучше держалось…  
  
Санджи неожиданно дёрнул ногой.  
  
\- Сиди смирно, - возмутился Зоро и предпринял вторую попытку, но повар хихикнул и опять попытался вырваться. – Эй, ты что дела….  
  
Неожиданно Ророноа осенило.  
  
\- Дурацкий эро-кок, ты что, - вкрадчиво спросил он и для подтверждения своей догадки легонько провёл кончиками пальцев по стопе, - щекотки боишься?  
\- Неа… хихихи… не боюсь… ой, не надо! Хихихихи… прекрати… ахахаха!  
  
Санджи попытался вырваться, но Зоро крепко держал его за ногу одной рукой, второй безжалостно щекоча.  
  
\- Ты боишься щекотки! Ыыыыыыы! – смеялся он, с облегчением думая о том, что, благодаря сделанному открытию, у него появилась возможность подавить свои неуместные желания. – Кто бы мог подумать, что у нашего бесстрашного повара есть такая милая слабость!..  
  
Внезапно Санджи рванулся вперёд. Не ожидавший от него такой прыти Зоро опрокинулся на спину. Колено повара прижимало к полу одну руку мечника, а вторую Санджи цепко удерживал за запястье.  
  
\- Попался! – спокойно и с какой-то странной улыбкой сообщил ему Санджи, и время для Зоро стало течь совсем по-иному.  
  
…Аромат пряностей, всегда сопровождающий кока, окутывает фехтовальщика, лицо светловолосого пирата внезапно оказывается очень-очень близко, длинная чёлка скользит по щеке, и от её щекочущих прикосновений внутри становится как-то беспокойно, а сердце заходится от волнения. Сбросить вкусно пахнущего мерзавца – вопрос доли секунды, только отчего-то Зоро совсем этого не хочется. А негодяй Санджи, воспользовавшись замешательством зеленоволосого мечника, неожиданно наклоняется и целует его.  
  
Оказывается, губы у светловолосого повара – тёплые, властные и бессовестно-любопытные… Санджи словно пробует Ророноа Зоро на вкус, изучает его особенности и пристрастия. А его язык творит что-то фантастически-бесстыдное, лишая Зоро всякой воли. И от этой откровенной ласк почему-то и вправду хочется открыть все секреты. На, возьми, вот он – я со всеми своими заморочками, мечтами и желаниями… И обнаглевшее чудовище пользуется полученным правом доступа и берёт. Пока, правда, только поцелуи, но слишком уж много обещаний в его властных прикосновениях.  
  
Останавливаться не хочется, но рано или поздно это нужно сделать. Санджи отстраняется первым, прикусывает напоследок губу Зоро острыми белыми зубами и тут же быстрым касанием языка словно слизывает укус. Глаза у него совершенно шальные, а на припухших от поцелуев губах играет довольная улыбка:  
  
\- Знаешь, Голова-трава, по-моему, я тоже обнаружил твою слабость…  
  
И возражать что-либо в ответ на это возмутительное заявление у Зоро нет ни сил, ни желания.


End file.
